


One Direction One-Shots

by Supernatural_Leo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Niall Horan, Epilepsy, Epileptic Niall Horan, Harry Centric, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Centric, M/M, Multi, Niall Centric, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan centric, OT4, OT5, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, Sick Niall Horan, Sickfic, larry stylinson - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one shots, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Leo/pseuds/Supernatural_Leo
Summary: These are all One Direction one shots written by me  I only write Niall and Harry centric, i’m sorry :( Feel free to leave requests! I’m open to anything!The first few do not include Zayn but later on they will  Some are fairly short but I am working on making them longer!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Epilepsy- N.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has epilepsy. The boys will always be there for him

Harry Pov. 

"Harry, can you go wake up Niall? I'll get Lou up." Liam asked me from his spot on the hotel couch.

"Sure Li." 

I walked over to his room and opened the door. We got a hotel suite so we all have our own rooms.

Niall's small frame is covered with many blankets. How is he not burning up right now? A little tuft of blonde hair peaked out from the top blanket.

I walked over to him and stroke his cheek. Normally Niall is pretty easy to wake up.

"Nialler, it's time to wake up. We have to be at the studio in an hour." 

He groaned and cuddled my arm to his chest.

"C'mon snowflake, we can't be late. Open your eyes for me love." I said softly to him.

Niall opened his eyes and looked up at me. I pulled back the blankets with me free hand and he made a small whimpering sound.

"I know you're tired but we have to leave. You can take a nap in the car." 

With that, he crawled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Always looking for food. 

I walked out of his room and followed Niall into the kitchen. Liam was making breakfast while Louis was sitting at the table. Niall was helping Li and maybe stealing some food at the same time.

I took a seat next to Lou and pulled out my phone. After a few minutes, Liam and Ni set the food down on the table. The two sat down next to me.

"Don't forget to take your meds Niall." I told the little blonde lad. 

Niall has epilepsy. He has had it since he was born and often has seizures. His medicine helps, but he still has seizures. One of us always makes sure he takes it. 

"I know Hazza! Now shut up so I can eat my food!" Classic Nialler. 

We all sat in silence eating our pancakes. Paul opened the door and walked in the room. 

"It's time to go boys! We have to record all day for your new album. C'mon!" He yelled.

We all piled into the black car. Niall day next to me with his head on my shoulder. He was soon lightly snoring.

No ones Pov.

The car arrived at the recording studio. Liam woke up Niall and the four boys plus Paul got out. They all walked into the studio and warmed up.

~Tis a wild timeskip~

"Go ahead and take a break boys. We will record more in ten minutes." Paul told the lads. 

The band all dispersed to the break room. Liam and Louis sat on the couch while Harry and Niall looked for food. 

Niall was now sat in between Harry and Louis on the sofa. He had a bag of crisps in his hands.

"Where did my crisps go?" The Irish boy asked his band mates.

"They're right in your hand love. Are you feeling alright?" Harry replied. 

"Oh! That's where they are! I'm fine Hazzie. Just tired." The blonde said.

Harry turned and whispered into Liam's ear.

"We have to watch Niall. He might have a seizure later." He whispered.

Liam nodded and checked the time. It was time for the boys to go record some more. They all walked back into the room. 

"I want to hear Louis and Harry right now. Liam, Niall, sit down and listen." Simon told everyone.

After Lou and Harry were done, they called Liam and Niall up. Liam started his solo but Niall missed it. He was standing there looking off into nowhere.

"Niall? You missed your entrance. Are you okay?" Paul asked the seventeen year old.

The boy continued looking off into nowhere. Harry walked up to Niall and gave him a side hug. Niall flinched and pulled away from the hug. He stared at Harry with wide, blue eyes.

"I think we should sit down Niall. C'mon let's go sit over there." Harry led Niall over to the side of the room.

He sat him down on the floor and kneeled down next to the Irish boy. Nialls head dropped to his chest. It was clear that he was going to have a seizure. 

"Can you tell me how you're feeling love? Are you tired?" Harry asked Niall.

Niall didn't reply, only let out a sad whimper. Harry gently laid Niall down on his side. The blonde tried to roll onto his back but didn't have the strength. 

"N...Mg-n..." The youngest boy tried to say something but he couldn't. 

"Hush love. I know you don't want to do this, but you have to let it happen. The more you try to hold it back, the longer it will be. Lay still for me darling." 

Harry then turned towards Liam and Louis. 

"Can you guys go get a blanket or jumper please? One for his head and the other for his waist? Thanks lads." The two boys left.

Niall's hand twitched. After a few seconds, his whole body was shaking. Louis ran back in the room with two blankets. He handed them to Harry. The curly haired lad put one under Nialls head and covered his small waist with the other. 

Harry gently rubbed small circles onto Nialler's sternum. Even though the boy was unconscious, it soothes both of them. 

A loud high pitched squeal pushed passed the shaking boy's lips.

"I know sweetheart. I know. You're doing great though. Can you stop seizing for me love? I'm right here when you wake up." 

After two minutes of Niall seizing, the shaking slowly reduced to trembles. He finally stopped shaking and laid still. Harry now had Nialls head in his lap.

"Can you come back to me bud? Open your gorgeous blue eyes for me." 

Nialls eyes were moving under his eyelids. He was starting to come to. Harry let him stay where he was. 

"You can do it Ni. Come back to me love. You can take a nice nap at the hotel." 

Niall opened his eyes slightly. He tried to sit up all of the sudden. Harry gently pushed him back down.

"Not yet darling. We can leave once you're fully awake." 

Niall ignored Harry's warnings. In his delirious state, he managed to climb halfway onto Harry's lap. The boy shoved his face into the older teens neck. 

"Babe, do you know who I am? Say my name please." 

Niall didn't reply. His eyes rolled around and he lightly tried to grip Harry's sweatshirt. Harry chuckled softly at his mate's antics. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Louis asked the curly haired lad.

"I think so. Normally he doesn't take this long to come out of it though. He hasn't been looking around as much as normal." He sighed. 

"A-arrrieee." Niall slurred slowly. 

"Yes darling I'm right here. Do you know where we are?" 

"O-omeeee..." The boy tried to say.

"No Nialler. We're at the recording studio. You had a seizure. Do you think you're ready to leave? Can you please hold your head up?" Harry told the Niall.

The blonde lifted his head for a few seconds but then went back to laying on Harry with a groan. 

"I'm going to carry you alright snowflake? We can go to the hotel and rest with some Disney movies, yeah?"

Harry stood up with the small and tired kid in his arms. He carried Niall like a baby koala. 

"We're taking him back to the hotel Paul. He's in no state to record." The band left the studio.

They took Niall back and made sure he got lots of rest. No matter what happens, the boys will always be there for Niall. That's what friends do. 

What would they do without their little flicker of hope?


	2. Pretty Hair! H.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are around 17-19 in this. Niall has autism in this.

Liam, Louis, and Niall were all sitting on the couch watching Pitch Perfect. It was a pretty slow day. Let's just call it a lazy day. 

Niall was cuddled up to Liam. The boy was half asleep. 

"Where is Harry?" Louis asked his two band mates. 

"I think he's in the bunk area." Liam replied.

Just then the curly haired lad walked in and plopped down next to Niall. Harry gently gave Niall a kiss on his temple. Harry, while being seventeen, was still too innocent for his own good. 

"Li-Li!" The boy shouted, but quieted down when Niall let out a whimper.

"Harry!" Liam said back in the same tone Harry used.

"Can you do my hair? And make it all pretty? Please?" Harry asked excitedly. 

"Hmmm. I don't know. Last time I did your hair you wouldn't sit still long enough. Will you stay still so I can do it?" 

"Yeah! Can you do all those fancy braids with flowers? I'll sit still cause the film is on." 

"Alright lad. Go grab a comb, a brush, and some hair ties." Liam told Harry.

The lad ran off to the small bathroom in the tour bus. A few minutes later he came back with the things Liam asked for. Not caring that the hair ties were all neon pink.

He sat down in front of Liam and handed him the hair products. Liam started Dutch braiding one side of Harry's head. His long fingers moved the curly hair gracefully. 

Louis watched fondly as the three boys sat huddled together. Harry had on an adorable puppy face as he was sticking his tongue out. Liam was looking very concentrated. Niall had on a small smile as he watched the movie. 

Louis took out his phone and took a picture of the three. He posted it on Instagram with a cute caption.

@Louist91- These boys are so cute. Harry wanted Liam to do his hair and Nialler is waiting for some cuddles. Love these boys♥️

Within a few minutes, millions of fans had commented and liked the picture. 

Liam was almost done with Harry's hair. The only thing missing was a flower crown.

"Niall love. I need you to go pick out a flower crown for Harry. There's lots of different coloured ones in the bathroom." Liam told the Irish boy.

He nodded and left to find one. Niall came back with a pastel pink flower crown. It had pink roses with white smaller flowers. He handed it to Liam.

Liam gently placed it on Harry's now braided hair. He took out his phone and took a picture. 

"There you go Hazza. All finished. Go look in the mirror and see if you like it." Liam told the youngest band member.

Harry ran to the mirror and squealed. His hair was just so pretty! He quickly ran back to Liam and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou Li Li! My hairs so pretty now! Can you do my hair more often now?" The Boy asked.

"Sure Haz. But now, cuddles." 

Soon, all four boys were fast asleep, the television was still on. Niall and Harry were cuddled into Liam and Louis' sides. The two older boy each had a protective arm over the youngests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request!


	3. Stutter- N.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Liam: 23  
> Louis: 24  
> Niall: 18  
> Harry: 18

"Niall, love, we have to leave for an interview in fifteen minutes. Are you ready to go?" Louis asked his younger mate.

"Y-yeah, I j-just need m-my shoes." The blonde replies. 

"Alright. Go and get them then." 

Fifteen minutes later, the whole band was in the car. Niall was playing with his fingers nervously.

"Are you feeling okay Ni? You don't have to be nervous." Liam told the boy.

"W-what if t-they m-make fun o-of my st-stutter?" Niall asked. The boys all felt their hearts break when they heard that. They knew that Niall had been bullied in school because of his stutter. The poor boy was still insecure about it.

"Darling no one will make fun of you. The interviewer will be really nice don't worry. I believe that we've had her before." Louis comforted him.

"T-thankyou L-Lou Lou." Niall have his friend a side hug.

"We're here lads. Paul texted saying we could hang out in the dressing room for twenty minutes. Ready to go?" Harry told the boys. 

Liam got out first, then Louis. Niall was wedged between Harry and Louis. 

The four boys walked into their clean dressing room. This dressing room was fairly small and only had room for a small couch. Four of the boys sat down. 

Niall was confused then, there was only room for four. Louis pulled the blonde onto his lap. The Irish boy let out an adorable squeak. 

"H-how much l-longer do we h-have?" Niall asked after a while of just sitting there.

"Only a few minutes. Paul will come get us when it's time." 

After three minutes Paul walked in. He motioned for the boys to follow them.

"The interviewer you were supposed to have was sick. We got a new one but they are not the nicest. Just act nice and smile." He told them all before pushing them on stage. 

Niall started to get nervous. This interviewer must be really mean. Paul said so himself. 

A lady sat on one chair. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked to be about thirty. 

"Have a seat boys. My name is Hannah. How are you all today?" Her voice was cold and sharp.

"We're doing fine today. Nice to meet you Hannah." Liam replied. 

"Let's get started with questions. When will your next album come out?" She looked at the band with a forced smile. 

"We're not allowed to say the exact day but it will be out sometime this year." Harry said. 

"This one is for you Niall. How do you feel about your stutter?" 

"Um, i-is that r-really n-necessary t-to a-answer?" The boy said nervously.

"Yes. What happens if you stutter while singing? You'll just ruin the whole concert. I'm surprised your even in the band. No normal person stutters that much." She said. Her smile looked devilish. 

"Hey don't say that to him! It doesn't matter how he talks. He's still Niall. A stutter doesn't make a person weird. We'll be leaving now." Liam stood up for the Irishman. 

Harry stood up and took the blondes hands in his own. He led the now crying boy back to the dressing room. He sat down and pulled Niall into his lap. 

Niall whimpered and clutched tightly onto Harry's t-shirt. The rest of the boys walked in and sat around the two. 

"Niall, babe, you've gotta calm down. That lady was a selfish, stuck up, jerk. She needs to be fired. What she said was not true at all. You are perfect and your stutter is adorable. We all love you so much Niall. Please remember that." Louis said softly. 

Niall slowly crawled onto Louis and gave him a sloppy kiss on his chin. He carefully drew an x on Louis' heart with his finger. It was Niall's way of showing his love for someone when he didn't want to be verbal. 

"We all love you too Nialler. You are our baby Nandos. We would be lost without you." 

All of the boys continued cuddling Niall and whispering sweet things to him until he fell asleep.


	4. Sensory Overload- N.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has autism in this one The boys know and always try their best to keep him safe. He has a sensory overload when a group of fans suddenly crowd the boy. Lots of fluff and platonic Narry.

Liam Pov.

"-you boys need to keep walking. What if next time there are more fans and you can't just wait it out?" 

Ugh. 

Modest was giving us a lecture. Apparently we're not supposed to stop and take pictures with fans while we're walking to the hotel. It's so stupid.

We're just being nice. But now we're stuck is a long boring lecture.

I looked over and my band mates. Harry is playing with his rings on his hand, Louis is making funny faces at Paul, and Niall is sitting in his chair half asleep. 

"Thankyou boys. We will not tolerate you doing this again. Remember, we have work to do so we will see you in the morning." 

Everyone from modest started to leave the room. 

"That was a total waste of two hours. It was so boring!" Louis complained.

"They were just doing they're job boo." I replied. 

"C'mon lets go get some food. I know that Niall is surely hungry. So am I." Harry interrupted our arguing.

"Hazza's right. Let's go to nandos." I told the lads.

Harry walked over to Niall's slumped figure. He carded his hands through the boy's hair. That's how we always wake him up. It keeps him calm and wakes him up slowly. 

The blonde sat up and squinted his eyes at me. 

"Hey don't give me that look. You're lucky we let you even fall asleep. We're gonna go grab some food. C'mon babe." I softly said while walking over to the two. 

Harry and I gently hoisted him out of the chair. We tried to lead him to the door but he refused. 

"No." He quietly stated.

"No? No what?" I questioned.

The blonde just leaned back into Harry and shook his head. 

"Do you not want to leave or is it something else?" 

"Don't wanna go. Wanna cuddle with Nemo." 

"How about this, we'll go grab some food, and then we can go back to the hotel and cuddle some? I'll have Paul get the TV set up with Nemo. That sounds good." Harry smoothly replied.

He's really good with Niall. He always knows how to talk to him and can normally see the warning signs of a meltdown. Harry is always the one Niall goes to for comfort.

Niall turned around in Harry's arms. He buried his face into the Cheshire boy's chest. Harry rubbed the Irish lads back softly. 

"Let's go Nialler." 

Niall turned forwards and started walking to the door. Harry quickly grabbed the boy's hand. 

I guess you could say we're a bit protective of him. We just don't like to see our snowflake hurt. It kills me to see him sad. 

I follow my band mates out the door, making sure we didn't forget anything. We all get in the car. Luckily, there weren't any screaming fans this time. 

~~~~da na na na na na line break~~~~~~~~

Harry Pov.

After we had gotten our food, we decided to go back to the hotel. Louis wanted to go shopping some, but I could tell Niall was getting a bit anxious. I really don't want him to have a meltdown today. The poor kid had one a few days ago. 

Currently, we're all sitting in the car. Niall is bouncing his knee up and down anxiously. I cautiously set my hand on his thigh. I know that he doesn't always like touch, but sometimes it comforts him. 

Niall flinched and looked up at me. He slowly nodded to let me know that touching him was ok. 

The car we were in came to a stop. The driver announced that we were at the hotel. I looked out the window. Oh boy. 

There were some screaming girls standing around the car. There wasn't a whole lot of them, but enough to cause panic. We all crawled out of the cramped car. 

As we were walking to the hotel door, I felt Niall's hand slip out of mine. I quickly turn around to see a crowd of girls, screaming. 

They didn't sound like they were happy though. They were screaming in

F e a r. 

I make eye contact with Liam and rush over to the scene. When I got there, I pushed through the wall while Liam yelled at the fans to move. 

I saw a small body shaking on the ground. On closer look, I noticed it was Niall. His hands were clutching his ears tightly and his baby blue eyes were shut tight. Salty tears leaked out of his blew eyes like a river. 

Quickly, I crouch down and gather the trembling boy in my arms. Niall was humming loudly and slapping his head repeatedly.

"Shit. Liam we need to get him inside. It's too loud out here." I shouted over the screaming girls. 

The crowd of bodies dispersed as Louis and Liam shouted at them to move. I pick up Niall and run into the building. Immediately, Niall seems more relaxed. He's not shaking as much and his body isn't as tense. 

"Hey Niall. You're ok now. I know, it was really loud out there. Louis went up to grab your headphones and a fidget." 

I finally get the boy to stand up on his own without me supporting him. His pale hands are gripped tightly in my own. We make eye contact for a few seconds and all I see is a desperate ask for help in his eyes. 

"I know, babe. I know. It's been a rough week hasn't it? Look, here's Louis!" I soothe.

Louis walks behind Niall and gently places the thick headphones over the Irish lads ears. 

As soon as Niall is a bit more calm, the boys and I bring him upstairs to our hotel room. The rest of the night is spent watching movies while Niall lays his head on my chest.


	5. Lovely Blonde - Narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves playing with Niall’s hair Niall loves Harry.

"Niall, babe! Are you home?" Harry called out to his boyfriend of two years. 

Harry grew concerned when he did not get an answer. The nineteen year old placed his book bag on the counter of his apartment. He quietly walked to his bedroom that he shared with his baby. 

There was a small bundle buried under all the blankets. As Harry walked closer, he could clearly see Niall wrapped around his pillow with an adorable pouty face. The blonde was fast asleep and letting out small puffs of air. 

Harold threw off his trousers and work uniform and crawled into bed next to his beloved. The Cheshire lad reached over and pulled Niall into his arms. 

The boy groaned and turned so he was facing Harry. He looked up with squinted eyes before abruptly shoving his face into his boyfriends chest. 

Harry let out a soft laugh. He brought his hand up to his boy's hair and ran his fingers though the lovely blonde strands. 

Niall practically purred. His breaths evened out and Harry knew he was asleep once again. Harry watched his boyfriend in adoration before drifting off as well.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The cold water splashed on Harry's face. It was way too early for anyone to be awake. Much less be at the recording studio. His phone lit up with a notification saying he had a text. 

From: Lima Bean

U might want to get back here mate. Nialls pacing around the room and biting his nails. 

To: Lima Bean

K I'm omw. Make sure he doesn't hit his head. He had a rough nite. 

Niall tended to slap his head when he was frustrated. He didn't really do any actual harm, but it was painful to watch. 

Harry practically sprinted back to the record room. He vowed to always be there for the Irish 19 year old. He loved the boy too much to ever see him hurt.

Harry quickly shoved open the door and took in the sight before him. Niall was hopping up and down on his toes while Liam held the boys hands in his own. Louis was off to the side talking to Paul. Liam quickly took notice of Harold when he walked into the room. 

"Thank god you're here Harry. Here, take over for me. I'll talk to Paul with Louis and see if we can reschedule this for another day." 

Harry didn't bother answering his bandmate. he quickly ran over to his boyfriend. 

"Niall, darling, what's the matter? I need you to tell me what's wrong." 

Niall didn't answer the question. Instead he wrapped his arms around Hazza and buried his head into his chest. Harry, in return, ran his long fingers through the blonde hair. He felt Niall tense up before melting into his embrace.

"H I, I don't-I um. I can't- need- Harry I d-don't. Please make it- um-make uh it-" The poor blonde was a stuttering mess. 

"Shh shh. Calm down baby boy. Take a deep breath. You're okay. You're safe. Can you please tell me what's wrong? Take your time sweetheart."

Niall took in a shuddery breath before trying to speak once again. 

"I- the album. It's not-It's not going to be out on time. I cant memorize the songs and I keep getting my part wrong. I'm- I'm messing everything up. I can't do this!" 

"Hey. Hey, its alright. I think you're a little stressed and tired. How about we go back to the flat and have a movie day? We can cuddle and take a nap as well. You are working so hard on this album and everything will be ok. I promise."

Harry felt the blonde nod against his chest. He kept carding his hand through the lovely blonde hair.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Niall, I'm-uh I'm kind of stressed right now. Do you mind if I, um, if I-" Harry was cut off by Niall.

"Of course Hazza. Come cuddle with me and relax."

Harry scooted next to Niall on the dark brown couch. He combed his hands through Niall's hair. Niall felt Harry start to slowly relax as they laid there.

They didn't need words in the moment. It was kind of corny but, Niall's lovely blonde hair always calmed the both of them.


	6. Epilepsy Part 2 -N.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last epilepsy fic.

"Harry? How much longer till we get there?" Niall softly asked, looking up at the taller boy. 

The band was currently in a van on the way to the airport; they had already been driving for a while. Paul decided this far away airport would be better seeing as it would be less crowded, which means less fans. It's not that the boys don't like meeting fans, they just didn't want to accidentally delay their plane. 

Harry hummed and wrapped an arm around Niall, pulling him into his side. "We should be there soon...it's only supposed to be an hour drive," he responded. 

After Harry spoke, the van pulled into the airport parking lot. The boys grabbed their bags and climbed out, glancing around the building. It was a rather small airport, mainly only used for private jets. 

As the boys were being led to their jet, screaming and camera flashes could be heard. All of them froze in their place as fans and paps surrounded them. 

"I am terribly sorry, but we have no time for pictures. Please let us through. Again, we apologize," Paul shouted over the screaming. 

It seemed as if no one had heard him, seeing as there was no opening in the crowd for them to pass through. 

Harry glanced over at Niall, wanting to check up on him. His eyes widened at the sight of the Irish lad. He was standing stiffly with glazed eyes, looking awfully pale. 

"Shit," he mumbled as he tapped Liams shoulder and pointed to Niall. 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and looked to where Harry was pointing, The blonde did not look good at all. 

"He can't seize here, there's too many fans. It wouldn't be safe. Is there any way we could push through?" Liam whispered to Harry, moving closer to Niall. 

Harry bit his lip and glanced around, pulling Louis closer to them all. 

"We're going to have a piggy back ride, Ni. That sounds fun, yeah? All the way to the plane!" The tall boy said loud enough for all of them to hear. 

Louis nodded, catching on to what was going to happen. "Yeah, Niall. Haz is going to carry you all the way onto the plane! Lili and I are going to stay back with Paul for a bit, okay?" 

Niall blinked slowly up at them, staring in utter astonishment. He eventually nodded slightly and gripped Harry's shirt in his hands. 

After telling Paul the plan, Harry helped Niall jump up onto his back. He gripped his legs and had the boy wrap his arms around his neck as to not fall. 

"Excuse us, loves. We having a bit of a ride!" Harry shouted as he started pushing through the crowd. 

He winced as he heard Nialls groans of discomfort as he moved, but knew he couldn't stop. The plane would be a safer place than out here. 

Harry jogged to the plane with Niall on his back, quickly bringing the smaller boy inside. 

"Alright, babe. Here we go, nice and comfy," he softly mumbled as he sat Niall down in the back of the plane. 

The back area was nearly empty and had lots of space, no hazards to Niall. 

Niall, the poor boy, was already too far gone to respond. The seizure started as soon as he was set down. His spacey eyes stared straight ahead as his hands spasmed in his lap. 

"H- is he okay?" Liam immediately asked as he and Louis got on the plane. 

The two rushed into the back and took in the scene before them, letting out collective sighs of relief. Niall wasn't having a Grand Mal, it was only an absence. He didn't have these often, but they were definitely better than his Grand Mals. During Absence seizures, he stared off and sometimes picked at his clothes. He didn't convulse or take a while to come out of it. 

"Yeah...it's just an absence. It should be over pretty soon," harry softly responded as he gently ran a hand through Nialls hair. 

About a minute after Harry had spoken, Nialls eyes cleared up. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around frantically, trying to figure out what had happened. 

"You're alright, love. You just had a little seizure, not a big one," the Styles boy whispered.

However, before Niall could fully come to, his eyes glazed over once more. His body grew stiff as he fell over onto his back, hands clenching tightly. 

"Shit- okay, Ni, you're alright. Don't worry bud, we're all here for you." Harry quickly reached for a pillow and placed it under Nialls head, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

"I'll go grab him some water," Liam whispered as he rushed off to grab a bottle of water. 

Louis kneeled down next to Harry and gently slid Nialls shoes off. "Poor boy...he's going to be so sore after this. 

A loud squeal left Nialls mouth as his body started violently convulsing, his back arching from the seizure. 

"Shhh...you're okay sweetheart.." Harry mumbled as he sat back and watched the boy seize. "can you stop seizing for me, love? c'mon, ni..." 

Louis pushed some hair out of his face as he watched Niall seize. He hated that the poor boy had to go through this, it was hard to see. 

Nialls hand flung out and slammed against the floor, creating a harsh bang. His shaking increased more until even his face was having convulsions. 

"That's gonna hurt, hun...." Harry sympathetically whispered. He took off his jumper and placed it under Nialls wrist, hoping to provide some cushioning. 

A few minutes later, Liam came back with a bottle of water and a straw, knowing Niall would need it. He frowned and kneeled next to the other boys. 

"Its still going? How long has it been?" The Payne boy worriedly asked. 

"About three minutes...it looks like he's calming down though." Harry wasn't wrong. Nialls body slowed it's shaking, only having occasional tremors and twitches. 

Once he had completely stopped shaking, Harry scooted forwards and pulled his head into his lap. He gently tapped Nialls cheek and played with his hair, hoping to help him come back quicker.

"niall, darling...come back to me. open those pretty eyes, babe." The green eyed boy murmured. 

Niall didn't make any move to open his eyes, but did manage to bring his hand closer to his body with furrowed eyebrows. 

Harry sighed softly and reached out to gently hold the smaller boys hand. "I know love, that doesn't feel too good. Well get you an ice pack once you're a bit more focused." 

A loud gasp left the Irish boys mouth as he started taking in air once more. He whined and opened his eyes halfway, staring ahead. 

"Harry...we should probably get some water in him..." Liam spoke up, gently rubbing Nialls arm. 

Harry nodded slightly and pulled Niall up a bit, propping him up against his own chest. He brushed his finger across the blonde boys cheek, waiting for a response that didn't come. 

"I'm going to let him come back a bit more...he's pretty out of it...Niall, love, do you know me? Can you say my name please?" 

Niall grunted and stared at Harry, eyes scanning his face. He let out a soft whine as tears formed in his eyes, not looking away from his band mate. 

The other three boys all gasped at the sight of his tears. They hated to see Niall cry, it was painful to watch. "Ni...it's okay, babe. You had a seizure, but it's all over now," Liam gently said. 

Niall slowly brought his knees closer and flopped his head onto Harry's chest. He shook his head, the tears now falling. "n-n- wan-" He attempted to mumble. 

"No, sweetie...you already had a seizure. It's all over now, no more seizures," Harry reassured. He motioned for Liam to come closer with the water. Now that Niall had tried to talk, he was starting to come back more.

Liam put the straw in the water and gently held it up to Nialls lips, silently hinting at the boy to open his mouth. 

Niall cried out and yanked his head away from the straw, trying to hide himself in Harry's arms. He wasn't coherent enough to realize Liam was trying to help. 

"It's okay, snowflake...Liam just wants to give you some water. You're okay," he motioned for Liam to try again, and this time Niall didn't try to pull away. 

Louis flopped into Harry's side and gently placed a hand behind Nialls head to help support it as he drank. 

The blonde took a small sip before pulling away and curling back up in Harry's lap, sighing softly. 

"Alright, babe. Let's try this again...can you say my name please? Who am I?" Harry gently asked, trying to see if Niall was coherent enough to be moved. 

"H...'arry..." Niall managed to get out after a bit of thinking. 

"Mhm! Good job, hun. I'm going to pick you up now, alright? We can get you situated in a comfy chair with a blankie." He placed his hands under Nialls arms and slowly hefted him up, standing with the smaller in his arms. 

Liam stood up as well and reached a hand out for Louis. "You did so good, Niall! Now we can all have a big cuddle and watch a movie, hm?" 

"Okay, lad...I'll go make your chair nice and comfy," Louis pulled himself up with Liams hand and made his way over to the sets of chairs. 

Soon all boys were sitting down and having a big cuddle. Princess and the Frog was playing in the background as they made sure Niall was as comfy as he could be.


	7. Poltergeist - N.H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys watch a scary movie, which causes some issues later on in the night.
> 
> ages:  
> harry: 18  
> niall: 18  
> zayn: 19  
> liam: 20  
> louis: 21

"Are you sure you wont get too scared, Ni? It's R-rated..." Zayn softly asked the faux blonde. 

It was late at night, about eleven when the boys decided to have a movie night. They had a small break from touring and luckily did not have to wake up early the next day. 

Niall quickly nodded and cuddled into Liams side with a determined face. He had never seen a horror movie before as he was terrified, but he wanted to give it a chance. He didn't want to seem like a baby. 

"Yeah, Zee...I um- I'm excited!" He nervously told him. He wasn't excited at all, he was absolutely terrified.

"Alright, bud...if you're sure. It's Poltergeist so it won't have a ton of jump scares." 

Harry begrudgingly got up and set up the movie, pressing play. He really didn't want Niall to watch this movie, but the Irish lad had been insistent on watching it. He sat back down on Nialls other side, wrapping an arm around the boy.

It was only twenty minutes into the movie and Niall already had a death grip on Liams arm, holding on as if his life depended on it. 

"Niall...maybe we should turn it off," Harry whispered upon noticing the state the blonde was in. 

"N-no! I'm- I can do it, Haz...I'm not scared at all!" The shorter boy said, obviously lying. 

Louis leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "He's not gonna get any sleep tonight, H..." the oldest worried. 

They all knew how easily scared Niall was, and when he was scared, he wouldn't get any sleep. He would always have to sleep with one of the other boys and cuddle with them in order to make himself feel better. 

By the end of the movie, Niall was curled up in Liams lap with his head buried in his neck, biting back whimpers of fear. 

"Ni, bug, who do you want to sleep with tonight?" Louis gently asked the boy, placing a hand on his back. 

Much to the others' surprise, Niall quickly shook his head and whispered, "by myself."

"By yourself? Hun, we really don't mind sleeping with you, you give the best cuddles. Are you sure you don't want to share tonight?" 

He shook his head once more, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. "Wanna be by myself, Lou..."

"Alright then...let's go get ready for bed," Liam whispered as he picked the smaller boy up and carried him to his room. 

Once all the boys had gotten ready, they all piled up in Nialls room to tuck him in. Even though the Irish lad was eighteen, he still appreciated the gesture. 

"Goodnight, Ni...have sweet dreams, angel," Harry whispered as he placed a kiss to his forehead. 

They each said their good nights and gave small kisses before going to their separate rooms for the night. 

Niall lied stiff in his bed, clutching his blanket tightly in his hands. He didn't want to fall asleep, but could already feel himself drifting towards unconsciousness. It only took about five minutes of fighting before he was out. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Liam awoke at about 2 in the morning with a start. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out why he was awake, before hearing a heart wretching scream. 

"Niall...." he mumbled in realization. He quickly flung himself out of bed and ran to the blondes room, throwing the door open. 

The puppy eyed boy froze at the sight in front of him, in a bit of a shock for a moment. Niall was thrashing about in his bed, his face pale and tears streaming down his face. He let out screams of fear as his legs got tangled in the sheets. 

Liam soon got over his shock and sprinted over to his bed, placing his hands on Nialls shoulders. 

"Niall, babe. Its me, I'm here for you. Lili's here. Wake up for me, love, it's okay!" He urgently spoke, gently shaking the blondes shoulders. 

After a few minutes of shaking and encouraging, Niall finally woke with a loud gasp. He frantically looked around the room in fear before noticing Liam. He fell forwards into the mans arms, sobbing loudly. 

"L-Li...Li... he-he- n-no!" He choked out, digging his nails into his palms as his breathing quickened. 

Liams eyes widened upon seeing how quickly Niall was breathing. Those were all the signs of a panic attack. 

"Ni, hun. Breathe with me, breathe with me, babe. In....out. You're okay, it was just a dream," the older soothed, running a hand through the boys hair. 

Niall tried his best to follow his breathing, but couldn't focus enough. He was still absolutely terrified. His body curled into Liam, gripping his shirt tightly in his hands. 

Liam gently moved Niall so his head was laying on his chest with his ear pressed against his heartbeat. 

"Shh, you're okay, love. Just focus on my heartbeat, nothing else." 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Niall was able to slow his breathing a bit while listening to Liams heartbeat. 

"That's it, good job, Ni...You're doing so good, sweetheart. Just keep breathing deeply for me," He continued soothing, holding Niall close to his chest. 

A knock on the door frame caused both lads to flinch in surprise. Liam looked up to see who it was while Niall just buried himself deeper into his mates arms. 

"What's going on? Hm?" Louis asked as he walked into the room, pushing some hair out of his face. He took a seat on the edge of Nialls bed and gently placed a hand on the younger boys leg. 

"We just had a bit of a nightmare...Ni, bug, do you want Lou Lou cuddles?" Liam softly asked, pulling Niall up more. 

The Irish boy nodded quickly and fell into Louis' arms, tears falling down his face once more. 

"Aw, bud...next time let's skip the scary movie, alright? You're okay..." The oldest murmured, kissing Nialls head soothingly. 

"Wanted to- wanted to be brave, Lou Lou!" Niall cried out, his breath catching again. 

"Hush, love. It's alright, no ones upset at you. You were brave, darling. You sat through the entire movie and even decided to sleep by yourself!" 

A tiny smile formed on Nialls face at the praise, looking up at Louis in awe. "Really? You think- you think I'm brave?" 

"Of course we do, Ni! You're the bravest of us all!" Harry spoke up from the doorway as Zayn appeared behind him. 

The two remaining band members stepped in and sat next to the other boys, pulling Niall into a hug. 

Niall giggled quietly and hugged them all, fluttering his eyes closed. "Love you lads..." He whispered as he started drifting back off to sleep. 

"We love you too, Nialler...so much..."


End file.
